This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Individual posttranslational modifications (PTMs) on histones have well established roles in certain biological processes, notably transcriptional programming. Recent genomewide studies describe patterns of covalent modifications, such as H3 methylation and acetylation at promoters of specific target genes, or "bivalent domains," in stem cells, suggestive of a possible combinatorial interplay between PTMs on the same histone. However, detection of long-range PTM associations is often problematic in antibody-based or traditional mass spectrometric-based analyses. Here, histone H3 from a ciliate model was analyzed as an enriched source of transcriptionally active chromatin. Using a recently developed mass spectrometric approach, combinatorial modification states on single, long N-terminal H3 fragments (residues 1-50) were determined. The entire modification status of intact N termini was obtained and indicated correlations between K4 methylation and H3 acetylation. In addition, K4 and K27 methylation were identified concurrently on one H3 species. This methodology is applicable to other histones and larger polypeptides and will likely be a valuable tool in understanding the roles of combinatorial patterns of PTMs. A manuscript describing this work has been published: Long-distance combinatorial linkage between methylation and acetylation on histone H3 N termini. Taverna SD, Ueberheide BM, Liu Y, Tackett AJ, Diaz RL, Shabanowitz J, Chait BT, Hunt DF, Allis CD. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2007, 104(7):2086-91.